<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【荷兰傻】【PWP】融合 by LisK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959770">【荷兰傻】【PWP】融合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK'>LisK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hollanfield - Fandom, 荷兰傻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>等级：NC17<br/>警告：主要人物死亡  详细血腥暴力描写  食人癖  兽化/(看不出来的)螳螂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Asa Butterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【荷兰傻】【PWP】融合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饿，不管昨天吃了多少都还是饿。</p><p>Asa在回家的地铁上感觉自己的肚子又叫了，还好这是最后一站，他想着。揉揉肚子皱眉走出地铁站口，头居然也连带着疼得厉害。偏偏天也开始飘起了雾毛雨，冷倒是不冷，成片的细密水点扑在脸上糊成一片的感觉让他不自觉地仰起脸，隐秘地笑了。他喜欢雨天，不管是惊雷暴雨还是细雨如丝他都爱。但饥饿让他疲累，先在这附近缓缓再回家吧。他在地铁站口找了个挡雨的地方，闭上眼抬手按压太阳穴缓解饥饿带来的头疼，都不自知自己无意间已缓缓释出只有饿极了才会散发用来吸引猎物的甜美气味[注]。这味儿在对的人闻起来就是他在世上最渴求的东西，是世间珍馐。疏不知这美妙滋味其实是死亡的陷阱。任何人，任何生物在这时撞见饥饿的他都再难逃脱。</p><p>"你还好吗？"</p><p>雨雾中路灯只是一个个昏黄的光圈，打湿了他的黑框眼镜片，他只能拿下眼镜擦干再戴上。<br/>
朦胧中迎面走来一个青年，Asa费力的抬头逆着路灯的柔光看他，只觉得这人闻起来很柔和，是他偏爱的味道。甜中带着一丝安抚的意味，像加了很多蜂蜜的热浓牛奶。有点齁但并不会叫人觉得腻。</p><p>“我还好，没事。就是有点头晕”</p><p>“你看起来不像还好啊，是低血糖吗？”</p><p>他喜欢这个人身上的气味，不禁暗想他的血是不是也像他闻起来一样甘甜。</p><p>“我想是的吧，老毛病了。抱歉，能帮我买支巧克力吗？麻烦你了。”</p><p>“好的。路边就有家便利店，你在这里等会啊。”</p><p>嗯，我会等你的。</p><p>“给你，吃吧。”青年很快就回来了，塞了两支巧克力还有几颗奶糖到Asa手中。</p><p>“先吃点糖垫垫。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”Asa剥开糖纸把巧克力塞到嘴里，感受融化了的巧克力在舌尖流连。这人买的是牛奶巧克力，加了糖。但还是有点苦。他不喜欢。两下嚼完巧克力，嘴里残留的微酸余韵让他想再塞点甜的东西进去。暗暗舔了舔唇，还是再吃颗奶糖吧。甜的东西才能让他愉悦。</p><p>那人看着他吞完两支巧克力，又塞了颗奶糖到嘴里，不自觉地上下滑动了两下喉结。</p><p> </p><p>Asa不喜欢糖果，他只喜欢肉，新鲜的还挂着血的肉是他的最爱。他能清晰分辨出面前的肉类散发的是腥气还是香气，是肥腻、清香，还是他最爱的鲜甜。刚宰杀好的鲜嫩羊肉是他第二喜欢的东西。被吊起来也依然顺着肉的纹理徐徐滴挂着猩红的肉从来都能让他起反应。有时他也会专门赶早去较远的菜场找早就相熟的肉贩买刚杀的鲜美羊腿。只偶尔吃一两个糖果也算小调剂，而且这个人闻起来这么美妙，尝起来应该也不会错吧。</p><p>他也喜欢欣赏那些人的表情。那些男男女女总以为他是块甜软布丁，自己能轻松吃干抹净再毫无风险的离开，但他们从来都搞错了谁才是捕食者。总会有人不相信他乖乖面具下的狰狞，还以为是别样情趣，他下一秒总会叫他们后悔。也只是后悔而已了。他回味着他们血呼拉碴地缩在角落惊惶瞪着他或是在最后时刻只知为自己哀哀求告最后一秒的样子，也有大声咒骂的，这就更好玩了，他觉得像猫咪玩弄猎物迟迟不下嘴一样玩弄他们是最有意思的事，不到厌倦了绝不赐予解脱。呵，是他们自己轻易被我的味道引来的，与我无关，他从来都这么想。</p><p> </p><p>“你家在哪？在这附近吗？我就住这片，近的话可以送你回去，你看起来...”</p><p>“我家离这不远，过个马路就到了。谢谢你的糖，我感觉好多了。”Asa努力想站直身子，但离开背后的墙他还是晃了一下，差点在人面前倒下。那人立马扶了他一把。</p><p>“我还是送你回家吧，又不耽误多少时间。”</p><p>“啊，那就麻烦你了。”Asa抬脸看这个扶着自己的人，一头棕色卷发，看着比自己要矮一点但手臂的肌肉紧实有力，身材也壮实。</p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p>一路走着，Asa能清晰感觉到旁边人撑着自己的手臂传来的热度和衣服下绷紧的肌肉。这个人看起来在努力克制着什么。察觉到Asa的视线还稍稍低下了头，听起来他吞下了一大口口水。可真TM可爱啊。</p><p> </p><p>终于到家了。</p><p>“谢谢你送我回来。请喝杯热茶再回去吧。”</p><p>Asa开了灯，摘掉眼镜放在鞋柜上，门口站着的人一时呆住。</p><p>“你的眼睛真好看。”</p><p>“(笑)谢谢，很多人都这么说过。”<br/>
然后他们都进了我的肚子。</p><p>“请进吧，你先坐会，想喝什么？茶还是啤酒？”<br/>
Asa撑着头摇晃着往屋里边走边问。</p><p>“呃，茶就行了。要不你再坐着歇会儿，我来吧。”</p><p>“好吧，今天真是对不住了，麻烦你这么多次。厨房在那边。”</p><p>几分钟后青年端着两杯加了奶的热茶放到蜷在沙发里的Asa面前。</p><p>“谢谢，放那就好。我叫Asa，请问怎么称呼？”</p><p>“Tom，我是Tom。”</p><p>“哦，今天真是谢谢你了，Tom。”</p><p>“没事，那么晚了，送你回来是应该的。”</p><p>春夏交接时节闷雨天的室内空气是稠的。他们的眼神透过杯口缓缓上升的热气相接，彼此都在对方眼中看到化不开的热欲。不知是谁先丢下了茶杯，任刚煮的热茶泼了一地。小巧的陶瓷磕在地上的清脆声响也没有惊醒两人。Tom像昏了头一样扒在Asa身上不愿下来，边急躁地在Asa脖颈和前胸左拱右拱边喃喃着Asa你身上真香啊。Asa听了这话只是笑。他捧起Tom的头颅，纯粹的蓝眼睛带着蛊惑人心的力度望进Tom满是热欲的眼里。亮处是暮色时分仍带余温的太阳穿透枫糖浆的颜色，暗处是融化了的巧克力；还有一丝失了神色的迷离。Asa在这样一双热切的棕眸里看到了自己。他不禁低头探入Tom因抬头微张的口中，想看他是不是真如自己想的那般甘甜。两条湿热的舌紧紧裹缠在一起互不相让，谁也不愿先松了劲。Tom发了狠似的要往Asa喉头深处探，如愿品到深处那块软肉，引得Asa喉头轻滑。他笑着轻轻咬了Tom舌尖一口，铁锈味在两人齿间弥漫开来。Asa细细磨着那小伤口，又舔又嘬，Tom好似浑然不觉舌尖的刺痛，还想在Asa口里索取更多。他们混在一起的涎水顺着交曲的颈项蜿蜒向下，在Asa的白衬衫上留下一路浅粉色的湿痕。</p><p>终于分开时还有银丝相连，Tom凑上前咬断了，顺势又在Asa嘴角吻了一下。他嘴里都是红色，嘴唇也破了皮，嘴角的一吻给Asa留下一个粉红痕迹。Asa伸出艳红的小舌把唇边的腥红重新顺入口中。他把Tom靠得过近的脸撑开，又在他耳边蛊惑般低语:“亲我，舔我。”于是Tom复又俯下身嘬舔他裸露在外的脖颈，边开始急切地解Asa的衬衫扣子。解到第三颗时像是急了，索性一把撕开。Asa笑他心急，搂过Tom的头按在怀里，“别急，宝贝。”Tom头埋在Asa胸前又开始拱来拱去，软软的卷毛蹭得Asa直痒得想笑。Tom突然啃上他胸前一粒早被衬衫摩挲得挺立的嫣红，Asa爽得低低谓叹一声，手指插入卷毛用力揪揉，脖颈后仰更把嫣红送到身前人嘴边。Tom从不在哪一处做过多流连，他舔舐吸嘬过Asa精瘦的胸膛，柔软的腰窝，热气蒸腾的手也不安分地从腰侧抚到后臀，所过之处留给Asa一连串敏感的颤栗。是太久没开荤了吗?怎么这次自己这么容易就起了反应？他抬手帮Tom剥下外衣任它们落到地上。反正他以后也不会再穿了。Tom的手早已扣住Asa身下唯二两块软肉，紧抓的指缝间挤出细腻白肤。他身上最后一片衣物早被Tom撕碎，火热灵活的手指轻易触到一片黏滑湿热，Asa身下早已湿透。他赤裸的双腿紧紧夹住Tom早剥得精光的劲腰，清蓝水雾闪烁的眼珠框在湿红眼眶里，双唇微张轻轻吐息，原本白皙的肤色也早染上片片潮红。Tom怜爱得不得了，他只想一去到底，叫他从此溺死在他怀里也愿意。</p><p>交合处只传来皮肉相撞的啪啪声和咕叽水声，Asa在Tom怀里晃荡，身下一点点被碾磨开的酸疼不管多少次都能叫他满心欢喜。他喜欢被填满灌满的感觉，这给他一种自己也是被需要着的错觉。因此他偶尔也能忍受有些床伴们的粗鲁无礼。反正只要自己上下两张嘴都能吃饱就行，其他东西他懒得管。但直到有个女人居然在两人交欢时试图掐他的脖子。那天他真的很生气，连带着后面泄愤般的大嚼大咽也没能尽兴。自那以后他再没欣赏猎物们餍足后的表情的心思，也不那么热衷玩弄了，他迷恋上了在激烈性爱中淋浴在血雾中的感觉。迷恋热乎的血点喷到脸上身上又很快变冷，黏糊他一身。迷恋嗅着自己周身鲜血独有的铁锈味，还带着咸味的腥甜。舔一口，甘甜里藏着一丝丝咸。</p><p>他双臂搭在Tom肩上耐心忍着他不得章法的冲撞，终于在肉棒刮蹭到某一点时颤抖着吟哦出声，身下的突然绞紧也告诉了Tom该往哪里进攻。“哈~ 就是...那里，再用力，操我。” 他搂紧Tom的脑袋伏在耳边断断续续地低喘。一手攀在Tom脑后往下缓慢拉拽，轻轻吻上Tom暴露出来的颤动的喉结，又伸出舌尖感受他濡湿的脖颈上清晰有力跳动着的脉搏，柔软湿热的嘴唇在脆弱的颈项温柔擦了一圈，突然张开尖牙狠狠咬下。血花四溅。Tom在剧痛中猛睁大眼睛，他想挣脱开紧紧裹在身上正吞咽自己生命的怪物，但凶狠的啃噬绝不停歇。Asa一口口咬上Tom的脖颈，生生把头颅和身子分裂了。突然被释放的热血喷得Asa满脸全身都是，湿粘粘的。他快乐地仰脸接受从颈动脉不断喷洒落下的血点，想伸出舌头舔净。没了头颅的Tom却像接收到Asa之前的命令更加卖力地向着Asa体内深处那点来回碾磨，每回都爽得他双腿止不住颤动，自下身逐渐累积到深处愈来愈高的舒爽叫他全身止不住痉挛，身下在一点点绞紧，但体内的那根却丝毫没有停下的意思。最后深深的冲刺几下后他们一齐释放出来。Tom浸满殷血的前胸、肚皮都被溅上白点，浓稠的白色混杂着淋漓的猩红融在一起，滴了一地红。Asa直起身大口吮着断口处，口水，鲜血和自己的精液全被刮舔咽下。</p><p>Asa抱着Tom满是血污的头颅，脸贴着脸用力蹭过。Tom苍白的脸上也被擦上一层艳红。“哎！我竟有点喜欢你了。”Asa望着怀里那张脸柔声呢喃。他再次吻上两片失了血色永不会张开的唇，细密轻吻他紧闭的双眼，开心地笑。</p><p>他满足了，从内到外。</p><p>而且他的血果然很甘美。</p><p> </p><p>心脏是最美妙的部分，而刚掏出的还冒着汩汩热气的心脏是他的最爱。Asa最喜欢看捧在手心被挤压吸干了血液的心。是枯萎了的粉红。</p><p>然后是嚼起来像果冻的眼珠和柔软灵活的嘴唇和舌头。</p><p>大脑也要趁着还没冷了尽快吃掉。冷掉可就糟蹋了。口感也会变差。</p><p>再是全身各处的新鲜血肉。</p><p> </p><p>今晚终于可以饱餐一顿了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注：1. 雌性螳螂在饥饿时会释放信息素吸引迷惑雄性前来与自己交(吃)配(掉)。这里的Asa不是性转，是兽化。<br/>
2. 螳螂交配时，雄性即使头被雌性拧掉依然可以完成性行为且能提高生殖成功率(更生龙活虎)。因为螳螂有两套神经系统，脖颈和腹部各一套。没有头也可以存活几天直到最后饿死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>